The Teen Sensation And The Vampire
by The Real Alyssa R. Cullen
Summary: She's the queen of the teen scene.He's the ex vampire boyfriend.And the blonde kid is her famous current boyfriend.She now has a kick ass personality and vampire gold eyes?.Will Edward ever be happy with her or will have to see her be with a another guy.
1. Chapter 1

Epov

After all these years.

"Come on you have to,I love shopping."Alice whined

"Why can't you bring Jasper."I said

"Because he came with 5 hours ago,now it's your turn."She yelled

"I love shopping,so your coming with."She said dragging me out of my room.

"Yah well I love Bella,but I can't be with her can I."I said

"It's your fault."She said

"Put it on,or I'll do it for you"She said showing me the clothes she picked out for me.

I put it on and walked out.

"Good,now lets go."She said throwing me into her porshe.

When we got to the mall I saw someone I thought I would never see again.

There was sign that said " Meet Sophia Figuroa."but it was Bella picture.

"Edward, do you see what I see."Alice asked

"If you see Bella with gold vampire eyes and the name Sophia Figuroa ,then yeah I do."I answred

"You got to love the mall."She giggled


	2. Sophia Figuroa

Bpov

I got out of my car.I was at the biggest mall in LA.

I was wearing my favorite pink t shirt that said "I want a flipping taco."

It's been a while since Edward left me,but I don't care anymore.

I am now Sophia Figuroa,teen sensation.

After my junk food zombie stage I moved to La.

Before I moved Victoria found me and changed me.

I then found out a whole bunch of stars like Miranda Cosgrove,Ashley Tisdale,Zac Efron,Jason Dolley,Vannesa Hudgens,Miley Cyrus,Demi Lovato,Selena Gomez,and many others are vampires.

They are my bffs.

We feed off of animals.

I am dating Jason.

The papparazzi gave us the wierd name Sophason, really who can even pronunce that.

Were all in a band and we all act.

Jason and I write most of our songs.

Right now were working on a movie based off a book series called,The Annalise Chronicals.

It's where Annalise an a 18 year old girl who isn't the most interesting. She still shares her room with her 13 year old then finds out she has super powers.

She then goes to some school that helps you control her powers. When she meets Sean.

I play Annalise,Jason plays Sean,and Miranda is playing Alison.

Towmorrow is the Teen Choice awards.

Jason and I performing.

I am nominated for Female Hottie of the year,Best female actress,Best Female artist,Jason and I are nomimnated for best couple,and I'm up against Miranda,Demi,Selena,Miley,Ashley,and Vanessa for Queen of the teen scene.

Our band is also nominated for best band,and Best song.

When I walked into the mall I saw the two people I thought I would never see again.

_Sunshine, Sunshine  
Raining Sunshine  
When you think the hope is gone,  
There's a place somewhere beyond.  
Take a chance and realize,  
It's right before your very eyes.  
Leave the dark clouds far behind  
And step outside, the weather's fine_

"Hey Miranda."I said

"Soph,where are you were all here and Jason is freaking out."She asked

"I'm here,but I just saw two people I thought I would never see again"I explained still shocked

"Do you mean the C-u-l-l-e-n-s."She asked

"Yah"I answred

"We don't have time just get over here before Jason rips Zac to pieces, because we have no idea how to explain Sophia Figoura's boyfriend ripped apart thier band's drum player because he didn't know where you were."She giggled

"Ok I'm headed to you guys now."I said hanging up

This is going to be a long day.


	3. Did you dump Sophia Figuroa

Epov

"Hey Edward."I heard a voice

"Tanya what the hell are you doing here."I asked

"Oh I'm here to see Sophia Figueroa."She explained

"Can you tell us about this Sophia person."Alice asked

"Of course,Kate go get me the new seventeen magazine."Tanya giggled

Kate walked to the magazine store and picked up 10 different magazines.

She payed and handed Tanya the one she wanted .

Tanya flipped through the pages at vampire speed then showed us.

The heading was "Meet the cast of The Annalise Chronicles."

I began reading the artical

_The gang you know and love is back! Jason Dolley, Selena Gomez, Ashley Tisdale, Sophia Figueroa, Zac Efron, Vanessa Hudgens, Miranda Cosgove,and Demi Lavoto are back for a new movie._

_Annalise Carter(Figueroa) is a not so interesting. She still shares a room with her 13 year old sister Alison (Cosgrove).When she finds out her,her sister, and her best friends Nathan(Efron),Elizabeth(Tisdale),Kate(Gomez),Natalie(Lovato),and Madison(Hudgens)have super powers!They soon attend a school that will help them learn to control them._

_While they're there they meet Sean Conaway(Dolley).While the others become friends with Sean,Annalise is falling for him.__Sean believes Annalisse would never love someone with his lame power._

_The day they work up the courage to tell each other Alison goes missing!.Will they find out who took her,and where she is?.You'll just have to wait until August to find out._

The article was broken up by pictures.

"I think the family would love to hear about them don't you."Alice asked me

As if right on cue.

"Hey you guys."Rosalie said she was pulling Emmett by the ear.

"Rosie this hurts."He complained

"Is the rest of the family with you."I asked

"Yah,they're coming."Rose answered

Then Carlisle,Esme,and Jasper came up behind them panting.

"Do we really wanna know."Alice asked

They shook their heads.

"Look at this."I said handing them the magazine.

"Why were you reading Seventeen,I know your Seventeen forever but isn't this a chick magazine."Emmett said

Rosalie smacked in the back of the head.

Carlisle read the article and asked "Can you tell us more about them at our house."

"Sure why not."Carmen said

"Who's going in Alice's car."Rosalie asked

"Alice is it okay if I drive it."Irina asked

"Sure I didn't see anything happening."Alice answered throwing Irina the keys.

Carmen,Eleazer,and Kate went into thiercar.

Irina drove Alice's porshe.

The rest of us piled into Emmett's Jeep.

"Edward."Tanya said

"Yes"I answered

"Did you dump Sophia Figuroa."She asked


	4. Teen Choice Awards

Bpov

I rounded the corner and saw Selena sigh.

"Soph,they threatened to tie me to a chair."Jason whined

"Maybe if you hadn't tried to rip me to pieces,we wouldn't have."Zac said

"Did you guys receive your Teen scene princess tiaras yet."Vanessa asked

"Yeah."All of the girls said

"OMG,look it's Sophia Figueroa!!"We heard a girl scream

I knew it ,it's gonna be a long day.

* * *

Epov

Emmett was laughing his head off.

"When Sophia was being interviewed for Seventeen she said she had a boyfriend that dumped her right after her birthday."Tanya explained

"I know I did that."I snapped

"Edward I know you will never like me how I like you and excuse me for saying this,but your an idiot you dumped one of biggest stars ever."Tanya yelled

"Really Edward look."She said handing me the magazine

"Emmett don't say a thing."I said

I looked at the bold blue print"Now and Then."There were to the left was Bella destroying a.......Volvo,and on the left she was sitting on a hardwood floor looking up through her lashes at a blonde guy.

"Can you find one of her songs"Emmett asked

"Sure,her songs as well as her friend are always on."Tanya said finding a channel

"Here's one."She said

State the obvious  
I didn't get my perfect fantasy  
I realized you love yourself  
More that you could ever love me  
So go and tell your friends  
That I'm obsessive and crazy, That's fine!  
I'll tell mine you're gay...  
And by the way...

I hate that stupid shiny Volvo  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck, heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying!  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned  
You're just another picture to burn!

There's no time for tears  
I'm just sittin' here planning my revenge  
There's nothing stopping me  
From going out with all of your best friends  
And if you come around sayin' sorry to me  
My daddy's going to show you how sorry you'll be

'Cause I hate that stupid shiny Volvo  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck, heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying!  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
In case you haven't heard  
You're just another picture to burn!

And if you're missing me  
You better keep it to yourself  
'Cause coming back around here  
Would be bad for your health

'Cause I hate that stupid shiny Volvo  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck, heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying!  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned  
or in case you haven't heard  
you're knocking on a slammed door  
Just another picture to burn!

Burn, burn, burn, baby burn!  
You're just another picture to burn!

"That was Sophia Figueroa song Picture to Burn from her new album"

"Edward I'm pretty sure your the only one she knows with a Volvo."Emmett said

"Im also pretty sure she said she told her friends your gay."Rose said

When we arrived at the house I asked

"Who is this blonde kid on Bella's album cover."

"That's Jason Dolley."Kate answered

"Who the hell is Jason Dolley."Emmett yelled

"Her boyfriend."Irina said

"Her who,what."I yelled

"Boy and friend,it means they're dating."Irina said really slow

"I know what it means."I yelled

THE NEXT DAY

Bpov

"Miley,I'm going to pick up my dress please tell Jason where I am before he tries to kill Zac again."I yelled

"K, but you gotta admit that was pretty funny."She giggled

"Whatever."I said leaving

I hopped in my car and drove to my designer.

"Famique, I'm here."I yelled when I got there.

"Sophia,darling this is your dress."She said showing it to me.**(An:dress in profile.)**"It's absolutely perfect"I said taking the dress

"Thank you Famique."I said leaving

"Anytime darling."I heard her say

When I got home Jason was tied to a chair next Selena who was holding a lighter

"What the hell."I yelled

"Someone forgot tell him where you went and he tried to Kill Zac so I told him I was gonna tie him to this chair and if he tried to break free I would set him on fire."She explained

"Remind me to hurt Miley."I said

After hours of running around it was 8:00.

"Welcome to the 2009 Teen Choice Awards."Leighton Meester said in to the mic

"Our first award is for Best Female Actress,and to presenting the award here's Mariah Carey."She said

"Thank you Leighton and here are the nominees."Mariah said turning to the screen

The announcer voice said "Ashley Tisdale ,Sophia Figueroa,Victoria Justice,Selena Gomez,and Kristen Stewart."

"And the winner is."Mariah Started while opening the envelope

"Sophia Figueroa."She said into

I walked up to the stage and got my award.I gave my speech that I wrote.

"To introduce our first music act here's Selena Gomez and Zac Efron."Leighton said

"Thanks Leighton."Selena said

"She has a brand new album."She said

"He happens to be singing on that album."Zac said

"Her song was #1 on the Itunes charts for 10 weeks."Selena continued

"His song was #1 on the billboard for 7 weeks."Zac said

"Her video got Best Female Video last year at the Vmas"She said

"And he's just the lucky guy who gets to date her."Zac finished

"Were proud to introduce our best friends Sophia Figueroa and Jason Dolley."

We walked out and heard so many wolf whistles.

I had a tee shirt on and short shorts Edward wouldn't have approved of,Alice would though.

"This our new song from my album Now and Then."I said into the mic.

"Here's I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have you."Jason and I said

Jason:(Mic Check! 1, 2! Alright, tt's workin'! Yo! Welcome to the best collaboration of all time, ever made! Sophia Figueroa and Jason Dolley! And BT! On the Track! Word!)

If I were a rich man  
With a million or 2  
I'd live in a pent house  
With a room with a view  
(Yeah)

And if I were handsome,  
Well, it could happen,  
Those dreams do come true  
I wouldn't have nothin', if I didn't have you  
(Yeah, Yeah)  
I wouldn't have nothin', if I didn't have you  
I wouldn't have nothin', if I didn't have,  
I wouldn't have nothin'!

Bella/Sophia:

For years I have envied,  
Your grace and your charm,  
Everyone loves you, you know,  
(Jason: Yes, I know, I know, I know)

But I must admit it,  
(Jason: Go on, admit it)  
Big guy, You always come through,  
( Jason:Yes, I do, I do, I do)  
I wouldn't have nothin', if I didn't have you  
(Yeah)

You and me together,  
That's how it should always be,  
One without the other,  
Don't Nothing to me  
Nothing to me

Jason:

Yeah, I wouldn't be nothin',  
If I didn't have you to serve,  
Just a perky little eyeball,  
(Sophia:What?)  
And a funky optic nerve,  
(Word)

Bella/Sophia:  
Hey, I never told you this but, uh,  
Sometimes I get a little blue,  
But I wouldn't have nothing', if I didn't have you

(Both: Let's Dance)

Both:  
Let's dance!  
Oh whoa oh whoa oh  
Oh whoa oh whoa oh  
Oh whoa oh whoa oh whoa oh whoa oh  
Oh whoa oh whoa oh  
Oh whoa oh whoa oh  
Oh whoa oh whoa oh whoa oh whoa oh

Both:  
I wouldn't have nothing,  
If I didn't have you,  
Wouldn't know where to go, no, no,  
Or know what to do,

I don't have to say it,  
Cause we both know its true,  
I wouldn't have nothin', if I didn't have you  
I wouldn't have nothin', if I didn't have you  
I wouldn't have nothin',  
I wouldn't have nothin', if I didn't have you

Epov

"Move the Teen Choice Awards are on."Tanya said pushing me off the couch.

Kate ran and grabbed the remote from Emmett and changed the channel.

"Welcome to the 2009 Teen Choice Awards."a girl said in to the mic

"Who is she."I asked

"Leighton Meester,duh."They said

"Our first award is for Best Female Actress,and to presenting the award here's Mariah Carey."She said

"Thank you Leighton and here are the nominees."Mariah said turning to the screen

The announcer voice said "Ashley Tisdale ,Sophia Figueroa,Victoria Justice,Selena Gomez,and Kristen Stewart."

"And the winner is."Mariah Started while opening the envelope

"Sophia Figueroa."She said into

Then we saw Bella walk up to the stage and get her award.

She gave her speech and went and sat back down.

"To introduce our first music act here's Selena Gomez and Zac Efron."Leighton said

"Thanks Leighton."Selena said

"She has a brand new album."She said

"He happens to be singing on that album."Zac said

"Her song was #1 on the Itunes charts for 10 weeks."Selena continued

"His song was #1 on the billboard for 7 weeks."Zac said

"Her video got Best Female Video last year at the Vmas"She said

"And he's just the lucky guy who gets to date her."Zac finished

"Were proud to introduce Sophia Figueroa and Jason Dolley."

Then Bella walked out with Jason.

I despise him.

Bella was wearing a t shirt that said "I'm a hot mess."and a picture of a smore on it

She was also wearing way too short shorts,I did not approve of.

"OMG I love that outfit."Alice yelled

"SHHHHHHHHHHH"Tanya,Irina,and Kate shushed

"This our new song from my album Now and Then."Bella said into the mic.

"Here's I wouldn't have nothing if I didn't have you."Jason and her said

It was almost the end of the award show

Bella already won for every award she was nominated for.

"Ok this is the last award before we announce The queen of the Teen Scene."

"To present the award for best couple here's as Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie or Bradgelina."Leighton said

"Thanks Leighton and the nominies are."Angelina said turning to the screen

The announcing voice said "Zanessa/Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens,and Sophason/Sophia Figueroa and Jason Dolley."

"And the winners are."Brad said as Angelina started opening the envelope.

"Your really hoping it's Zanessa aren't you."Alice asked

I nodded

"Well to bad for you because Tanya,Irina and I voted 100 times each for Sophason."Kate said

"Sophason Sophia Figueroa and Jason Dolley."They said

"YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."Tanya,Irina,and screamed along with....Emmett and Alice?

I looked them confused and sad.

"What,just because your not happy for them doesen't mean we can't be."They defended themselves

"I love her dress."Alice squeled

With all the comotions we hadn't realized they were about to start announcing the Queen of the Teen Scene thing.

"OK this is the honor all of the girls including me wish they could have here are the nomines for Queen of The Teen Scene."Leighton said turning to the screen.

"Miranda Cosgrove,Demi Lovato,Selena Gomez,Miley Cyrus,Ashley Tisdale, Sophia Figueroa,and Vanessa Hudgens."

"Will those lucky few please come up."She said

We all watched Bella come on stage.

"These girls were lucky enough to be picked to be Teen Scene princesses."Leighton said

They were all wearing tiaras.

"But this one lucky girl will get to wear this."She said turning to a pedestal with a diamond Tiara on a pillow.

"This girl is a role model to kids everywhere,This girl has a wonderful voice and this girl is."Leighton said as a picture of Bella showed up on the screen

"Sophia Figueroa."Leighton finshed

"Go Sophia,Go Sophia,Go Sophia."Alice,Tanya,Irina,and Kate chanted

"Her name's Bella."I yelled

"Not by what's she's going by now."Emmett said

I watched as that Jason guy placed The diamond Tiara on Bella's head.

"Edward your feeling are way to strong."Jasper said

"Sorry."I muttered

Bpov

"Congrats Soph."Selena said hugging me

"Thanks."I said

"Have you made it possible for us to eat food insted of having to hunt."Miranda asked

I nodded.

"Yah."She giggled

I figured out how we don't have to hunt and we can eat human food and keep our gold eyes.


	5. You got nothing on me

Epov

"Why are we going to a cafe,we don't eat."Emmett complained

"Because a certain teen sensation goes there all the time."Kate said

"What ever."Emmett muttered

"But were doing Edward's favorite thing,stalking Bella."Alice squealed

"You stalked Bella."Irina asked

"I did not stalk her."I yelled

"Oh so sneaking into her room and watching her sleep isn't stalking her."Rose said

"You are one creepy weird vampire"Irina said opening the door.

When we got there we saw the whole cast of The Annalise Chronicles sitting on stools.

Bpov

"Sophia what is your favorite scene of The Annalise Chronicles."A fan asked

"Warning to those of you who haven't read the books there will be spoilers in this answer."Miranda said

Before I could answerer Zac blurted out"Her favorite part was probably getting to make out with Jason for no reason."

"I did enjoy that alot , but my favorite part was right after the fight scene when Sean and Annalise are sitting on the edge of the school platform with thier feet dangling they kiss and fall off but Annalise is keeping them in midair."I admited

"AWWWW"The crowd erupted

"I bet Jason loved that scene."Zac laughed

"And why was that ?"Selena asked already knowing

_Kill me_

"Because we had 7 takes of it so you guys were basicly making out in the middle of the studio."Zac answered

"I hate you."Jason and I said

"Aww we love you too."Selena giggled

"Next question ."I said

"Which one of your songs off of your new album is your favorite."A little girl asked

She reminded me of my younger self.

"Well I'm tied between You got nothing on me and Our song,Jason between those two which is your favorite."I answered

"I have to say you got nothing on me,because he has nothing on you now."He answered

At first I had no idea what he was talking I inhaled,I smelt other vampire.

I looked around.I locked eyes with Edward.I smirked.

"Ok were going to perform You got nothing on me."I announced

The crowed erupted once more.

"This song is dedicated to my ex boyfriend."I said

Epov

"Eddie she wrote you a song."Emmett laughed

"Just wait,I have the album not what you think."Tanya said shaking her head

Summer came and took me by surprise  
California sunshine in my eyes  
Driving with the top down  
we sing along  
to our favorite song  
nothing could go wrong

Laughing as we gazed under the moon  
you kissed me and it never felt too soon  
Hard to believe that anything  
could tear us apart  
Then you break my heart

Now I know who you are  
YOU GOT NOTHIN ON ME  
i see I should have known it from the start  
YOU GOT NOTHIN ON ME  
Cant tell me lies dont even try  
cuz this is goodbye  
goodbye

Caught you from the corner of my eye  
You smiled at a girl while passing by  
Thought you had me fooled but you were wrong  
I know whats going on  
It didnt take me long

It wasn't hard to read between the lines  
The necklace in your car that wasn't mine  
Nothing i would give, do, or say  
so i'm on my way  
Now it's too late

Now i know who you are  
YOU GOT NOTHIN ON ME  
I see i should have known it from the start  
YOU GOT NOTHIN ON ME  
you cant tell me lies, dont even try  
cuz this is goodbye

to broken promises  
this time i think your getting this  
Don't bore me with apoligies  
or getting down on your knees???

you got nothin on me  
YOU GOT NOTHIN ON ME  
you got nothin on me

I know who you are  
Now i see i should have known it from the start

you cant tell me lies, dont even try  
cuz this is goodbye

I know who you are  
YOU GOT NOTHIN ON ME  
i see, i should have known it from the start  
YOU GOT NOTHIN ON ME  
you cant tell me lies, dont even try  
cuz this is goodbye

I saw the Jason guy hand Bella a walked outside.A minute later she came back smiling from ear to ear.

When we walked out there was a whole bunch of people around the volvo.

There keyed into my car was DEAR EDWARD ,YOU GOT NOTHING ON ME, LOVE SOPHIA FIGUEROA.

"She keyed your car."Alice said


End file.
